


Unexpected Proposal

by xxoldlunchtop



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoldlunchtop/pseuds/xxoldlunchtop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what are you boys going to do after graduation?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write about this ship since episode 1; this is really sappy but I hope I did them justice! I'd like to do a longer fic about them, someday, so this was sort of practice for that. It's short, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it.

“So, what are you boys going to do after graduation?”

Makoto had heard the question dozens of times since he began his third year of high school. He had heard it from school counselors, teachers, his parents, and now every single member of his extended family. Aunts, uncles, cousins, both sets of grandparents, all crammed into his parents’ house to celebrate this milestone with him.

And Haruka too, of course. He had been a regular fixture at their family gatherings for years now. Makoto’s relatives all expected him to be present now, and always asked about him if he wasn’t. He didn’t seem to enjoy them very much, but he never complained.

Makoto glanced over at Haru, whose eyes were still glued to the plate in front of him. Reading his expression was easy enough. It was comforting to know that he didn’t know what he wanted to do after high school, either. They could figure it out together.

Together. Makoto’s mind immediately went to the small box hidden in his nightstand. Inside was a ring, which he had spent several agonizing hours picking out. It wasn’t anything special – even though he had spent months saving his allowance so he could buy it – but he hoped Haru would like it. Makoto could always buy him another one later on, if he accepted the proposal.

Maybe they were a little young, but when he heard that question, “ _what are you going to do after you graduate from high school?_ ” that was the only answer Makoto could come up with. He could see himself happy in multiple career paths, and he knew he would be content living almost anywhere – as long as he had food and a place to sleep. But the only thing he _really wanted_ out of life was to be with Haru.

He couldn’t say that in front of his family, though. Instead, he smiled, and as usual, replied for both of them. “We still haven’t figured it out yet. But we are starting college in the spring.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” his uncle said. He was a short, smart man with no hair and plenty of things to say. Makoto always thought that he gave good advice, even if he was a bit intrusive. “As long as you get an education. If you can do that, you will be just fine.”

His uncle’s new wife – a tall woman who was much younger than her husband – nodded in agreement. “A well-educated man fairs well in the marriage market, as well.”

Haru’s frown deepened. It was a subtle change, but Makoto noticed it easily. They had been together for so long, it felt weird to hide their relationship from his family. For most couples, it wouldn’t have mattered, but they both knew their only option was to grit their teeth and bear it.

“When I grow up, I’m going to marry onnichan,” Ran announced, beaming proudly at her brother. The adults at the table chuckled to themselves, but Ren was not amused.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” he whined. “I was going to marry him!”

She shook her head, “I said it first! Besides, I would be a much better wife.”

“No way! You don’t even clean up your half of the room. And I can cook better than you!”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes I can! Haru-chan showed me how to make grilled mackerel! I bet you can’t even do that!”

Ran huffed, “If you like mackerel so much, then you should marry Haru-chan!”

Makoto watched their argument with a calm smile. He knew he would have to placate them soon, before one of them started crying, but it was fun to watch the twins bicker back and forth sometimes. He was going to miss that while he was away at college...

“No.” To everyone’s surprise, the argument came not from Ren, but from Haru, who had barely said a word to anyone all evening. “That’s impossible.”

The dinner table turned suddenly quiet. Makoto could feel his ears turning red. For the first time in years, he couldn’t be quite sure what Haruka was thinking.

“You can’t marry either of us,” he continued, and Makoto couldn’t help but notice the slight blush creeping across his face. “Because I’m going to marry Makoto.”

Makoto could hear his family reacting to the sudden announcement, but everything they said became a blur in the background. Gasps, whispers, Ren and Ran’s disappointed groans, all fell on deaf ears. All he cared about was Haru, getting out of his chair to kneel in front of him, pulling a black box out of his pocket.

Makoto hadn’t realized how hard he was fighting back tears until he actually started crying. The ring was a simple silver band, shining brightly in the dark velvet box. Was that real silver? Could Haru even _afford_ real silver?

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, “Haru-chan…”

“Drop the –chan, or I’m taking it back.”

“I’m sorry…” Makoto couldn’t remember the last time he felt so many emotions all at once. Overwhelming happiness, excitement, a small twinge of anxiety and fear, especially when he realized that his entire family had fallen silent.

 “… Do you not like it?”

“No!” Makoto said quickly. “That’s not it at all! It’s just… I was going to ask you.”

Haru seemed surprised. “You were?”

 “After the graduation ceremony tomorrow, I was going to ask. I have a ring for you and everything.” He had everything planned out. After the ceremony was over, but before they went out to meet up with Makoto’s family, he was going to lead Haru up to the rooftop, so they could be alone. He had a whole speech planned out, about how much he loved Haru. About how wonderful he was, how happy Makoto was when they were together. About how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

“… You still can,” Haru said. “If you want.”

“Alright…” Makoto watched Haru slip the ring on his finger. The strength of their commitment had gone unsaid for so long, but Makoto had always known it was there. Even if Haru wasn’t always vocal about his feelings, he more than made up for it in other ways. Subtly brushing their hands together as they walked home. Making something besides mackerel for dinner a few days a week. Fleeting glances when they were both bored in class, wishing they could be home in bed, instead of listening to Ama-chan-sensei’s lecture. He was almost glad that Haru beat him to the proposal; hearing him say it aloud made Makoto so happy he could burst.

And he was going to get to do the same thing to Haruka tomorrow.

As soon as the ring was securely in place, Makoto slid out of his chair and onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him flush against his chest. He heard Haru hum in approval, and felt his thin fingers clutching the front of Makoto’s shirt.

It didn’t matter that he didn’t have a plan. It didn’t matter that in a few short months, he would have to leave the house he’d grown up in, so he could start his new adult life. It didn’t matter that he didn’t even know how to explain the sudden marriage proposal to his entire family. It didn't even matter that, legally, they couldn’t actually _get_ married. If he was with Haruka, if the two of them were together, everything would be okay.


End file.
